Onianean Emperor of Deviluke
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: the Summery inside this is not the first chapter this is somewhat of a prolog this is a Menma X Mass Harem and if you want to add more Anime Game and Manga that would be good
1. Chapter 1

Hi his Is a New Story Idea that I got I'm also making a rush hour Naruto cross in that world the world is a fusion of Fantasy and Sifi Naruto is a ninja that work with the worlds law enforcer but in this Crossover story main four anime are Naruto To love ru High school dXd and KMD and there will be more video game in this universe women have more power than men, Men still have power but it is rear for men to have power like Ki, Chi, Chakra, Aura and Magic.

Kenichi will be female as well as Rito and Issei as fore his is a harem the story the main character is not Naruto nor is it blot this is not a oc this story main hero is Menma Uzumaki he will be OOC I was inspired be Frist Male, Nin To love ruto and One of a kind I'm going use a small portion of the plot Naruto and Gid are old friend Naruto is an alien. That are just as powerful like the Devilukean race known as the Onianean witch are just like Devilukeans. Do to an planetary accident only a hand survived that is mostly desert the planet full of 200,000,000 has been cut down to 9,000 the plant was so badly damage that the rescores wore slow like running out so the remaining survivors made a deal with Gid father they would get the rescores they need if they work under the Devilukean empire after the war a 15 teen year old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze that help Gid and Sephie with war fore peace want to Earth ware a meet with a blue hair Maiko Princess and fell in love Naruto than become the world greatest champion known as the king of fighter.

What I would like from you all is what girl from Anime game and manga do you want in this harem and names female Kenichi and female Issei.


	2. Chapter 2

**:Disclaimer Own Nothing just my story.**

 **Summary: Naruto and Gid are old friends Naruto is an alien. That is just as powerful like the Devilukean race known as the Onianean which is just like Devilukeans. Due to an planetary accident only a hand survived that turn most of the plant desert the planet was full of 200,000,000 Onianean but now it has been cut down to 9,000 the plant was so badly damage that the restores wore slow running out so the remaining survivors made a deal with Gid father they would get the rescores they need if they work under the Devilukean empire after the war a 15 teen-year-old Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze that help Gid and Sephie with war for peace want to Earthware a meeting with a blue hair Maiko Princess came to be a few year later they fell in love Naruto than become the world greatest champion known as the king of fighters.**

 **A/N: the energy that Menma People used is Chakra and the Bijuus are from earth and there is no Jinchuuriki Hinata family shrine is the of the Nine tail beast.**

 **This is a Crossover between Anime, Manga, and Games.**

 **Oh before I forget Ryuto Asamiya is also female is you guy don't who he is the leader of Ragnarok.**

"People and Seal Supernatural Beings Speaking"

'People and Seal Supernatural Beings Thinking'

 **"Powerful Being and True from Supernatural Speaking"**

' **Powerful Being and True from Supernatural Thinking'**

 **[Narrating]**

 **Menma voice** **Vic Mignogna**

 **this is after the Asia Argento became a Devil and three of the Fallen Angles are still alive they were saved by Azazel and ask them to serve Naruto family as punishment.**

 **Every Onianean are deferent power Menma power is similar to Rias power of destruction his elemental ability are Fire, Darkness, Lightning, Water, Wind, Light and Earth and he can also mix those elements to become another thing.**

 **Menma fighting skills he a brawler, but he has the ninja techniques like shadow clone Rasengan Rasenshuriken Menma has Transformation.**

* * *

 **(Chapter I)**

 **(The Son Of The Maelstrom An Oni Awaking)**

* * *

 **[Menma Narration ]**

 **[It was the middle of spring when it happened the beginning of the first day of school in Japan, well the first day for me at least. Actually, it was my first day of going to an actual school, I was homeschool if you call going on around the world training trip with your father and getting some book about learning math, sciences, literature, English, Italian any other type of languages Homeschooling. It was around the time of dusk, a time when the sun is starting to rise from the western lands. Around this time a few people are started to wake up. Some of them have work or some of them are just out for a morning run like me. My name is Menma Uzumaki Namikaze age 16 my Godfather named after a Ramen ingredients mostly because my old man name can also be translated as fishcake. I'm about 5 foot 4, Blood type B I have Black hair with red hair the weird thing is it's not died job I have a rare condition my hair used to be all black.**

 **The doctor said my hair color will be just like my grandmother hair color in a few more years I have long spiky and messy the mix of both red black to some people it reminds them of a wild fox main every day the highlight was getting brighter and brighter, I have my dad's blue eyes and whisker birthmark on my face again to some people I look like a fox. I thought I would have a normal life but on that day my life took a 180 and when out of control.]** A teenage boy with a runner's body and is wearing a black and red jumpsuit with a red circle and a black spiral and black and yellow sneakers and long black and crimson red hair that is tied up in a ponytail crimson red highlights was out for a jog and stop at a 24/7convenient store as he walks in for a drink of milk he felt something off about like he was being watched. **[I didn't know it was if it was the fact I was going to meet someone I known in the past or if some that knows my old man be it felt like something was going to change. Something so big that would lead to trouble, this is how my life change and lead me to become the Emperor of the Galaxy.]**

 **[Menma Narration Over]**

Menma came up to a stop the lead up to a shrine as he ran up a stone step he came up to a Fox God shrine known as the shrine of Kurama the Nine tail fox goddess of Strength, Power, and Luck. To some this shrine is just a normal shrine nothing more nothing less be to Menma this shrine is his home. As the teenage when up to the shrine Menma saw three girls that are wearing shrine maidens outfit the three girls are known as Kalawarner a woman that has a nice body double D cup buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes, Rayner is an attractive young woman with violet eyes. She has long black hair down to her hips. She has a slender body, with a large bust, and the last girl named Mittal she is a girl with blonde hair styled into twin tails and blue eyes.

 **[Menma Narration]**

 **The three girl right in front of me is four Ex-member of the** **Grigori an Organization full of Fallen Angles when they came over a week ago. You see my Godfather is a Fallen Angel named Azazel and he thought making the three girl work for my family shrine as their punishment at first they hated it but the life as a shrine maiden grown on them.**

 **[Menma Narration over]**

Raynare saw Menma and ran away with a red face 'Must have to sweep at another part of the shrine.' Menma thought.

"Oh hey, Menma good morning you should getting ready for school," Kalawarner said as she swept the tree blossoms.

"Hay Kalawarner does Raynare hate me or something," Menma said.

"Well, I think it has to do with the time that you beat us you see some fallen angel have to find a strong life partner and the three of us are part of that group, Rayner is pretty much overwhelmed by your power as well as Mittel and me," Kalawarnare said flirtatiously.

Menma then went inside his home to get ready for school. As he got inside he went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off. As he got inside he went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off. After getting his Sainan high uniform which is a yellow sweater vest over a short button up white shirt, green paled pants and white sock. as soon as he got to the dining room he saw the member of his family his older brother Boruto Uzumaki Namikaze or to other people know him as Bolt. He has blond short wavy hair and light blue eyes fair skin and two whisker mark on his cheek. Bolt is about 20 years old he works for a manga author named Saibi Yuuki he is wearing red t-shirt tan pants and black socks, Sitting next to him is his older sister Himawari Uzumaki Hyuga she has dark blue wave hair two whisker mark on her cheek she is about 18 she works as shrine maiden and take odd job calls for Menma she is wearing a light blue blouse and black pants. Right in front of the table is the head of the shrine Hinata Uzumaki Namikaze Hyuga she is about 40 years old but she looks like she is in her 20 she is wearing a Miko Priestess uniform both of his mother and his sister are very beautiful.

As soon as Menma sat down his mother gave him a box "Here you go Menma," Hinata said Menma opened the box and saw two crimson Bracelet {1} that have a red sun and the Uzumaki spiral. "That bracelet was Naruto's he told me to give them to you." Hinata

"Really wow these are... just ... great I love it." Menma said with a hint of Sarcasm. "wait why didn't Bolt get it." Menma said

"Because I'm not like you or Dad and have mastery over the spiritual art." Bolt said, as ate his breakfast which contains miso soup, rice, grill fish.

"Oh, that reminds my give me," Hinata said. as Menma put the glove on Hinata had three different rare gems. "These gloves have been in your father family for generations in is the Uzumaki scared item that was given to them by the Bijus," Hinata said now done placing the wristband that shows three different type gem-like ruby, sapphires, and emeralds.

"Wow." Menma saw the time and stood up and grab his bag. "Hey, Onee-chan If anyone calls asking for help with anything tell them my free schedule will start after school or the weekends," Menma said, as soon as he finishes his breakfast Menma put his shoes on and left his home.

* * *

 **[Sainan High]**

* * *

As soon as Menma got to his class he saw two students a blond hair blue eyed teenage girl with glasses and her hair is in a pigtail breaded she has a very nice body with d cup breast long curvy leg and peach color skin. She is wearing the Sainan high female student uniform which contains a yellow blazer a white long sleeve button up shirt, a blue bow, a green plaid skirt long black sock and indoor white slippers. The other student is a boy around his age he has wet brown messy hair, brown eyes pale peach skin he has a bandage on his left side of his face below his left eye his uniform was soaked wet and he looks like he jumped in the river. His blazer and long sleeve button up shirt and were held by his right hand, he had the plaid green pants but they were soaked wet. When Menma saw the teenage boy he has a feeling familiar. "Kenichi," Menma said the boy then look at Menma shock to see him.

"Menma," Kenichi said. He then gave Menma a fist bump and smiled. "At nice see you again how long has it been," Kenichi said. "Oh, and who is this?" Menma said looking at the blond girl.

"Mui Furinji it's nice to meet you." Mui said with a smile at Menma "Kenichi and I just met today." Mui said

"Nice to meet you to the name Menma Uzumaki Namikaze do me a favor help this nerd out by looking out from him for me please," Menma said pointing his thumb at Kenichi. "Hey!"

Menma then opens the classroom door of 1-A. "I'll see you after class," Menma said as he walked in the room.

As soon as Menma walk in he felt uneasy in his stomach.

"Oh, Are you also, a new student as well," The Teacher said.

"Yes, my name is Menma Uzumaki," Menma said.

"Well you may introduce to the class," the bald teacher said.

"Hi, My name is Menma Uzumaki, I a fight junky thank's to my Dad, a ramen addict as well. This is my first time being in a school scent I was homeschooled," Menma said as he bowed his head towards the class.

Most of the boy looked at him thinking he is a street punk, The girls look at him thinking he was a bad boy type. But two girls, one with green eyes and brown hair wearing the school female uniform. "Menma?"

Everyone in class shocked that the new kid knows one of the female Prevy Duo.

 **Hi, my Otaku crew if noble not going to use it I will.**

 **Doy**

 **Anyway Happy new year 2018 A/N 1 This will have a bit of KR Super Sentai Giro Or is it Garo, and Dead or Alive.**

 **And I hope everyone in the East is ready for this blizzard bee safe.**

 **All filming in the suicide forest is not cool it basically showing disrespect not only that was rude but hurtful and to that Idiot, El stupido, and a Baka.**

 **His apology stink and not heartfelt.**

 **And to all of the people who tried to kill themselves like me, that guy needs some help, there a line of humor you don't cross and that one of them.**

 **And sorry for the want.**

 **P.s to the guy who pm me we kneed to talk I lost your pm.**


End file.
